


The Window

by notjustmom



Series: Box of 64 [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Inspired by fan art, M/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: based on a lovely piece of fan art on tumblr, in this bit, Rosie is 4, then 17.





	The Window

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluebellofbakerstreet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebellofbakerstreet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Warm Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096607) by [bluebellofbakerstreet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebellofbakerstreet/pseuds/bluebellofbakerstreet). 



Rosie never had a treehouse as a child, as she grew up on Baker Street, but when she was in a mood, but wanted to be found, Sherlock always knew where to find her. Her not so secret place was the tiny balcony outside her window; it was her thinking place, and once she had thought enough, it became her talking and listening place.

She had discovered it when she was four, and her Da was having one of 'those days' as Papa called those times when Sherlock needed a bit of time to himself. This time it had lasted a bit longer than usual, so she had a chat with her bunny, George, and they decided he needed a hug, so off they went in search of him. 

"Not on the couch."

"Not in his chair."

"Not at that thing he's always looking into."

"His coat and shoes are by the door - so he's at home. Somewhere."

George was sitting on Rosie's bed, a bit slumped over, but she knew he was listening from how his ears flopped forward and how intensely he watched her as she paced in front of her desk. "Hmmmm. He's not anywhere in the flat, but he hasn't gone out. Wait. You think he can be in both places at once, George?" She spun around to see her Da sitting in her window, just sitting, not doing anything. "Oh. Thanks, George." She sat on her bed and thought for a moment, picked up George, walked to her window and whispered, "Da?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"People watching. Come sit with me." Sherlock gave Rosie his hand and settled her next to him on the sill.

"Wow. You can really see a lot from up here."

Sherlock smiled at her, and nodded. "Sometimes, I get stuck, up here." He pointed to his head and shrugged. "Sometimes you just need a change of scenery to get unstuck. Know what I mean?"

Rosie looked up at him and nodded. "Like when I get cranky, sometimes you and Papa take me somewhere else, or put me to bed if I'm just really sleepy?"

"Eggs-actly!" Sherlock wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "When did you get to be so smart?"

"Oh, Da! You're jus' so silly sometimes." Rosie giggled as she snuggled closer to him.

"Yes, but silly is okay, Ro. Silly keeps us from getting too serious about things. It's important to keep our sense of the ridiculous, because later, you will realise much of life is just too serious. You know what?"

"What?"

"When you start feeling too serious about things, just sit out here, and I will come and find you when you need me to find you. Okay?"

Rosie wrinkled her nose at him, but nodded because he was usually right about such things.

 

"Ro, it's time to go."

"Already?"

"Yep."

"Do you want me to go?"

Sherlock shook his head, then nodded. "You have worked so hard to get to today. Your Papa and I will miss you very much, but it's time for you to start the next part of your life, you know we will be here if you need us, and if you need a break, this spot is always here for you too."

Rosie went back inside and closed the window. 

"Do you need anything? Money? or - I dunno -"

"How about a hug?"

"I think I can manage that." He kissed her forehead and drew her close.

"I love you, Da." Rosie leaned against Sherlock's chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"I know, Ro. I love you, too."


End file.
